


ART: Closer Than You Think

by Jaeh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Among Us AU, DCRB 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeh/pseuds/Jaeh
Summary: ART FOR CLOSER THAN YOU THINK!Fic written by darkwings17!---Fic Summary:What do you do when you're the captain of a space ship and suddenly the alarms and lights are flashing everywhere?What do you do when one of your crew members informs you there has been a breach and the whole ship is disabled?What do you do when you discover there are two extra lifeforms aboard your ship?What do you do when your crew members start dropping like flies and you have yet to find the imposters?What do you do when the imposters are actually closer than you think?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2021





	ART: Closer Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> I have NEVER drawn fanart in trad before. I am very, very pleased with how it came out! Thank you to Sneakybread, TFWDuke, The DCBB discord channel, and iCeDreams for all the help and cheerleading! 
> 
> Please, PLEASE go read [ Closer Than You Think ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004434) by [darkwings17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwings17/pseuds/darkwings17)! They were awesome for claiming my ridiculous(ly fun) prompt of SPN Among Us AU ahaha. And with that, the art!
> 
> Also on [tumblr](https://ineffablynoice.tumblr.com/post/645498693125029888/i-have-never-drawn-fanart-in-trad-before-i-am)!


End file.
